


Regrets

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sad, Short One Shot, Spoilers for Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Klaus hadn’t realised how much he needed Ben… how his sarcastic and sassy comments got him through the day. Maybe if he’d not been such a dick, if he’d been more honest and told Ben exactly what he meant to him, this wouldn’t have happened.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Regrets

Klaus was the only one at this funeral.

As the others concerned themselves with the fact that they’d somehow ended up in an alternate timeline, where the Umbrella Academy didn’t exist and they’d been replaced with the jackasses of the Sparrow Academy, he headed out into the spacious ground the house offered.

Ben would have been mortified to see this version of himself.

But he was alive… and that was all that really mattered.

“You should be here telling me off Benny boy.” He whispered, raising a stolen bottle of whiskey into the air, “Come on! Slap it out of my hands!”

Nothing.

Klaus hadn’t realised how much he needed Ben… how his sarcastic and sassy comments got him through the day. Maybe if he’d not been such a dick, if he’d been more honest and told Ben exactly what he meant to him, this wouldn’t have happened.

Maybe Ben wouldn’t have left him.

But of course, he’d realised all this too late.

And now he was all alone again.

A hastily made cross with Ben’s name scratched onto it was stabbed into the soil, behind some plants that would hopefully keep it hidden from the others

“I know you hated being kept from the others.” Klaus whispered, “But… I need this.” He looked up at the sunset, admiring the colours.

And finally, he cried.

He cried and cried and cried. Loud, almost angry sobs that was turned inward on himself.

Why did saving the world come at the cost of his brother?


End file.
